Harry's Missed End of Seventh Year
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Harry ends up sick in Snape's care just before the NEWTs. Starts at the end of 7th year ignoring HP6 and 7. A Severus mentors Harry fic. Completely AU, partly OOC, sick!Harry, fluff in the first chapter! Pairing: HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's missed End of Seventh Year**

**Chapter 1**

Harry shut off the hot water and stepped out of the shower. His team colleagues already seemed to have retreated to the castle, but Harry felt so miserable tonight that he didn't care at all. Probably, the others thought he had already gone back to the Gryffindor tower, while he had tried to drown his cold in the hot water. He didn't feel up to returning to the common room at all, since a huge party was to be expected for tonight. In the Quidditch match, which had originally been scheduled for Saturday but had been postponed to Sunday because of a storm, he had once more caught the Snitch in time, ensuring the Quidditch Cup for his House.

Very slowly, he walked up the steps to Gryffindor. He wasn't in the mood for a party anyway as he had been suffering from a bad cold with a very sore throat and a splitting headache – and now apparently a fever as well – for several days. So far, he had tried hard to hide his cold from the others, because he wanted to play in the match today at any cost.

He had applied several Concealment Charms on himself, which prevented others from noticing his glassy eyes, the dark rings under his eyes, his feverishly flushed cheeks, or his sweat-covered white face. Nobody could hear him cough or sneeze either. ‚_Now the Quidditch match is over; now you could stay in bed and rest_', a small voice in his head told him.

But that was impossible. Recently, Voldemort had been very active, and Harry, who was in his final year at Hogwarts, which was going to end in three weeks' time, was not only predestined to finish Voldemort off, but had already signed a contract with Albus Dumbledore. From the next school year onwards, Harry would be the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. In the meantime, he had extended his Defence club, which he had started in his fifth year, over the whole school and was teaching the students three times a week under Professor Snape's supervision. Although the man was the Potions professor, he was very good at Defence as Harry had already noticed, and his assistance was extremely invaluable.

Harry mumbled the password and entered the common room, in which the party was already on its way. "Here, Harry!" Ron called over to him, and Harry quickly signed him that he wanted to head to the dormitory first. He tried to stride through the room in a fast pace, just like a Quidditch captain would walk after winning an important game, and entered the dormitory, where he let himself sink on his bed in exhaustion. He cleaned his nose and took a few painful gulps from the water bottle on his night table, before he searched through his clothes for his warm Weasley sweaters and pulled two of them on since he was shivering from the cold.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When he just made up his mind to return to the common room, Hermione entered the dormitory. „Harry, what are you doing here? Don't you want to attend the party?" she enquired softly and gave Harry, who had lain down for a moment, a surprised look. "Are you ill, Harry?"

Harry let out a slight groan and mumbled, "Yes, I think so, but please don't tell anybody. I can't just stay in bed. I have to teach the DA, and I have to learn for the NEWTs that are going to start next week."

Hermione gave him an understanding look and leaned over him to feel his forehead. "Harry, you're burning up; you have a fever!" she stated horrified. "If you don't want to go to the hospital wing, then you should at least lie down and rest."

"But the others would miss me on the party," Harry countered.

"Wait a moment and let me take your temperature. I'm going to fetch a thermometer," Hermione ordered her boyfriend and left the room only to return a few minutes later. She helped Harry sit up and questioned, "Harry, have you put Concealment Charms on yourself, or why do you look completely healthy in spite of having a fever?" she asked reproachfully.

"Yes," Harry admitted in a small voice.

"Then take them off immediately. These Charms take a lot of energy off your body, which is already week due to the fever. You are here in your bed, and nobody is going to see you."

Not feeling able to fight with his girlfriend, Harry grudgingly agreed. "Okay." He pointed his wand at himself, and seconds later, Hermione saw that Harry was as white as his pillow, his cheeks were feverishly flushed, and pearls of sweat were building on his forehead. His normally beautiful green eyes looked glassy and sick. "Atchoo, atchoo, hesshoo, hesshoo, xsshoo, atchoo," Harry sneezed before he ended up in a coughing fit. Finally, he tiredly leaned back into the pillow that Hermione had adjusted behind his back.

"Open your mouth," Hermione ordered him and stuck the thermometer under his tongue, before she sat down next to him, so that he could lean on to her.

Harry gratefully leaned on to his girlfriend. He couldn't remember having felt so bad ever before. But at the moment, he really didn't have time to be sick. After an infinite time Hermione finally took the thermometer back and gasped. "Harry, you have a very high fever, 40.5! You need to be in the hospital wing!"

"Doe, Herbiobe, I just wabt to lie here; perhaps it'll be better toborrow," Harry replied, and Hermione noticed worriedly that his voice didn't only seem congested but very hoarse too.

"Very well, I have fever and pain relieving medicine; I can give you some," Hermione promised and quickly walked over to her own dormitory to fetch the medicine for Harry. "Take two at once," she told the boy and handed him a glass of water, which he gulped down greedily. Finally, she helped Harry to lie down and gently tucked him in.

Hermione stayed the whole night at Harry's side and helped him to sit up, stroking his back when he had a coughing fit. Only in the morning, she slept for a few hours next to her boyfriend.

HP HEALER POMFREY

When Harry woke up in the morning, he didn't feel better at all. Not only his throat and head, but all his joints were sore, and he felt still hot and cold at the same time. He nearly jumped startled when he suddenly felt a slender, icy cool hand on his hot and sweaty forehead. "Harry, do you feel slightly better?"

"No," Harry admitted honestly. "But I will renew the Concealment Charms and go to classes. Nobody will notice anything."

Hermione sighed. "All right, but let us take your temperature before you get up," she requested and helped Harry to sit up and lean on to her. "If it is worse than yesterday, I'm going to call Madam Pomfrey. Do you need to clean your nose beforehand, so that you'll be able to breathe properly?"

Harry complied and opened his mouth, so that Hermione could stick in the thermometer. "Harry, if you want to attend classes at all costs, then skip the DA tonight. Can't Professor Snape take over for an evening if it is so important that it can't be cancelled once?"

"Ga glaga gu..." Harry began to talk around the thermometer, but was admonished by Hermione immediately.

"Shut up and wait the few minutes, please. Oh no, it's still 39.7. How can you be well enough to attend classes?" she asked in concern.

"You'll see bhed be beet in de cobbod room id half ad hour," Harry laughed, trying to look more convincing than he felt. He was really feeling awful.

On their way to the Great Hall, Hermione watched Harry from the side. '_He's really adept at these Charms,'_ she thought, amazed. Nobody, not even Ron, so far had noticed that Harry had a cold. Even his voice sounded completely normal. Harry however realized that it hurt to speak or even to swallow, and he regretted that he had only put one Weasley sweater under his robes and not two like the evening before. His chest hurt too, probably because of coughing so much. At the breakfast table, he played with his food for a while, and then fortunately it was already time to leave since they had a double Potions period in the morning.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

'_Potter is really adept at Concealment Charms. Nevertheless, he should be in bed,'_ Severus thought, watching how the boy sneezed and coughed without anyone hearing something or even notice that he had a bad cold.

After the lesson, Harry returned to the common room after telling Ron and Hermione that he was tired and wanted to sleep instead of attending lunch. His friends had promised to wake him up in time for their Transfiguration lesson, so that Harry didn't have to worry about being late. "Harry, don't forget to take two more of the tablets, and please take your temperature as well," Hermione whispered to him, before she entered the Great Hall after Ron.

Harry dragged himself up into his dormitory and scrambled into bed exhaustedly. He took two tablets, drank a glass full of water and lay down, until his friends' voices woke him up. "Harry, how are you? Did you take your temperature?" Hermione asked sternly.

"No, it doesn't matter anyway," Harry replied, glad that his Charms were still working well, so that his voice sounded completely normal, although in reality he could only croak painfully.

"It matters," Hermione contradicted, forcing the thermometer into his mouth, while she explained to Ron what was wrong with Harry. "40.3, Harry, are you sure that you want to attend classes?"

"Yes," Harry replied, coughing, and scrambled out of his bed. He had to grab the wall for an instant, until the dizziness passed. "But I'm only going to attend Transfiguration; afterwards I'm going back to bed. I couldn't stand History of Magic, and Binns will hardly miss me," he explained to his friends, while he trailed behind them to the Transfiguration classroom.

Since Professor McGonagall hadn't arrived yet, Harry put both arms on the table, resting his achy head on top of his arms, until the teacher's voice penetrated his ear. "Although I know that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup yesterday, you have to ensure that you get enough sleep during the night and not stay up at night and sleep during your lessons, Mr. Potter," his Head of House stated strictly.

"Yes Professor," Harry only replied and tried to concentrate on the lesson. Unfortunately, that was extremely difficult, and he was glad when the class was over and he could go back to his dormitory. "Hermione, Ron, can you please wake me up in time for the DA tonight?"

"Of course we'll do that, but you should think about skipping that. You are not in a condition to keep yourself upright, let alone teach a few hundred students," Hermione said worriedly. "You told us that your relationship to Professor Snape improved so much since it became clear that you're going to teach at Hogwarts after the holidays. Go and talk to him; he will surely help you."

"I'll be all right," Harry mumbled and entered the common room.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Ron and Hermione returned from dinner and looked after Harry, who was still burning up but was at least sleeping peacefully. The settled in the common room and started their homework, when suddenly Minerva entered the room, coming over to them. "Where is Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly.

"He is asleep," Hermione answered softly.

"Then please wake him up and tell him to come to the staff room immediately," the teacher replied in an equally stern voice.

Hermione pondered for a moment if she should tell that he was ill. However, she didn't want to anger Harry in spite of her concern and decided to shut up. "Yes of course, Professor McGonagall," she replied and headed up to the dormitory, while Minerva left the room.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall was here and told us you should come to the staff room immediately. Shall I go and tell them that you're ill?" she asked, when Harry opened his eyes just a little bit.

"No, I'll go. Hermione, how often can I take your medicine?" Harry enquired, feeling absolutely horrible.

"Unfortunately only later tonight," Hermione replied and watched her friend get up and hold on to the wall in concern. She took a few steps in his direction and carefully felt his forehead. "Harry, your fever is much too high to get up and teach the students," she stated critically.

"I'll manage; afterwards I'm going back to bed immediately," Harry gave back and slowly left the dormitory to drag himself to the staff room.

Completely exhausted, he let himself sink in a free chair and tried to concentrate on Severus' explanations about Voldemort's plan. The following conversation didn't penetrate his ears at all. Harry only started to listen again, when Severus said something about "the DA tonight," and suddenly everyone was looking at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"Professor Snape just told us that he will lead the DA in your place tonight. What's wrong with you today, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked in concern.

"Perhaps you should cancel your Concealment Charms and show your Head of House how you look before I do it," Severus suggested sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor," Harry replied tiredly and tried to summon all his power to keep his Charms in place, when he suddenly sensed an icy hand on his forehead.

"You're crazy, Potter," Severus sneered, pointing his wand at Harry, who noticed how his Charms fell one after another.

The teachers gave the boy a horrified look. His cheeks were feverishly flushed; his hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead. His green eyes were glassy and had dark rings around them. "You're ill, Mr. Potter, and you belong into bed," Severus stated.

"Indeed," Minerva agreed, walking around the table to feel Harry's forehead. "Mr. Potter, you have a high fever. Why don't you go to the hospital wing?"

"I didb't habe time," Harry explained hoarsely and told the teachers something about classes, NEWTs, DA, and Quidditch.

"Come on, Mr. Potter, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing," Minerva stated, reaching out for Harry's hand.

"No Minerva, wait a moment," Albus joined the conversation. "I can understand that Harry is very busy and doesn't want to stay in the hospital wing. Could you perhaps quickly check on him, Severus, and depending on what the problem is, take him with you? He will surely need potions from you anyway, if it is too bad for a Pepper-up potion."

"It's dot so bad," Harry replied annoyed and coughed a few times. "De DA..."

He interrupted himself, when Severus suddenly towered over him and pried a thermometer into his mouth. While they were waiting for the result, Severus waved his wand over Harry several times and frowned, when he put his wand away. "Apparently, he had this cold for so long that it has developed to a lung infection," he told his colleagues, who looked at him horrified.

"41.6," Minerva read the numbers on the thermometer. "Severus, do you want to take Harry into your guest room? I'll watch over him, while you'll be teaching his DA."

"But bhy..."

"Professor Snape often nurses his colleagues back to health in his guest room," Albus interrupted Harry.

Severus scooped the boy up into his arms and stepped into the fireplace. Three minutes later, Harry found himself in the most comfortable bed that he had ever experienced. The teacher handed him a goblet with a light blue liquid. "At the moment I can only give you a fever reducer. The potion against the infection I have to brew later on. Please try to sleep until then." He placed a glass with water on the night table, followed by a pack of tissues and the thermometer and left the room, just when Minerva came in and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry, don't worry about the NEWTs; since you'll be a teacher from September onwards, you can stay here in the castle during the holidays anyway, and you can take your NEWTs during the holidays," Minerva explained softly, while she conjured a cool cloth and carefully wiped Harry's sweaty face.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Hermione and Ron were worriedly waiting for Harry. In the meantime, as far as they could know with the huge number of participants, everyone had arrived, but Harry was still absent. "I hope he'll be all right," Hermione worriedly whispered to Ron and looked at the door expectantly. "Ah, only Professor Snape," she said disappointedly.

"Then ask him if he saw Harry. Maybe he knows something if they were in the staff room before."

"Yes," Hermione replied and addressed the teacher. "Excuse me, Professor, have you seen Harry?"

"Yes, I have seen him, and he won't be able to attend tonight," the teacher gave back angrily.

"Is he in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked in concern.

"So, you knew that he is ill?" the professor snapped.

"Um... yes," Hermione admitted.

"That's 100 points from Gryffindor then, Ms. Granger. Had you sent him to one of us or to Madam Pomfrey immediately, he wouldn't have caught such a bad lung infection."

"He has a lung infection?" Hermione asked horrified. "Can I see him?"

"I'll inform you, when his condition improves. He is in my guest room and will stay there at least until the beginning of the holidays," the teacher explained.

"That's good," Hermione sighed. "Thank you very much, Professor."

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to __Mrs. Rowling__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the meantime, Minerva sat on the edge of Harry's bed, carefully bathing his hot face with a cool cloth. "Harry, how could you make yourself so ill? Why didn't you come to anyone of us or to Madam Pomfrey? We would all have helped you."

"I didb't babt to biss de Quidditch batch," Harry croaked.

Minerva let out a small snort. "So better miss your NEWTs than the Quidditch match? I would expect this logic from a first year student, Harry." Noticing that Harry's breathing became even more irregular than before, she said calmingly, "It's all right now, Harry. Try to rest until Professor Snape can give you the potion that'll make you feel better. I'm going to stay here with you."

Harry gratefully closed his sore eyes, mumbling, "Sorry, Professor, for beigg such a burdeb."

His head of house gave him a horrified look. "Burden? How can you think you were a burden? Has anybody ever told you so?"

Harry sighed, whispering, "By relatives, dey told be all de tibe."

Minerva was outright shocked. How could someone tell their nephew that he was a burden? '_That explains many things_,' she mused, thinking about Harry's behaviour whenever he should have asked for help. "Harry, I hope you didn't believe a word of such nonsense. You were never, nor are you now a burden to anyone."

The edges of Harry's mouth slightly pulled upwards. "Thagk you, Professor," he mumbled hoarsely, before he let out a few harsh coughs.

Minerva watched the boy drift into a very light sleep, only to wake up frequently, coughing and sneezing all the time. She helped him sit up when he had problems breathing due to his cough and let him take a few sips of water afterwards. '_I hope Severus will come back soon_,' she thought. '_Harry really seems to be suffering, but there is nothing I can do to make him feel better_.'

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry was pulled out of his light sleep, when the door was flung open and Severus entered the room. Assuming that Harry was asleep, the teacher stood in front of Minerva and stated angrily, "Just to let you know, I took a hundred points from your house! Granger and Weasley knew that he was ill!"

"They knew? And didn't tell anyone?" Minerva gasped.

Harry blearily opened his eyes a little. "Professor, it's dot deir fault, please, I asked deb dot to tell abyone. It's obly by fault, really."

While Minerva contradicted that it was his friends' fault too, since they should have reported about his illness to her or Madam Pomfrey, Severus shoved the thermometer into Harry's mouth again, mumbling something about "irresponsible Gryffindors."

"How gig ge..." Harry began to ask around the thermometer, but the professor gave him such a menacing glare that he shut up immediately.

Minerva carefully checked that the thermometer was still in the correct position and said gently, "Please wait, Harry, until the reading is finished."

"Still 40.9; that's extremely high, considering that I gave him a fever reducer only two hours ago," Severus stated, his voice lacking any malice.

"Can you give him another fever reducer?" Minerva asked in concern.

"No. Not before..." Severus glanced at his wrist watch, "... midnight, which is still two hours away. If it goes up too much, we have to transfigure his bed into a bath tub with lukewarm water. Let's call Poppy, so that she can examine him. I'll contact her on the way to my lab. It will take me a bit less than two hours to brew the potion; can you stay with him?"

"Yes, of course, Severus," Minerva replied immediately.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"I do not appreciate that he treats his colleagues here in his quarters, but I cannot let him take students here for treatment, especially if they are as ill as Mr. Potter and need constant monitoring," Poppy hissed at Minerva, trying to keep her voice down for Harry's sake.

"Ah, but that's not Severus' fault. I don't think he would willingly look after a Gryffindor student, let alone a Potter, but Albus suggested it to him in the staff meeting you skipped tonight."

"I'm sorry, but I had to look after my patients, Minerva," Poppy replied, while she transfigured Harry's bed into a tub.

Harry started to whimper and his teeth began to chatter when he felt the cool water on his burning skin. "It's all right, sweetie, we just have to cool you down a bit," Minerva told him in a soothing voice.

"Why didn't you come to me a week ago?" Poppy asked sternly, while she took his wrist to feel his pulse. She frowned and pointed her wand at his head to watch his temperature slowly come down.

With a flick of her wand, Harry was back in his comfortable bed and sighed in relief. Poppy spelled a sleeping draught directly into his stomach and said, "Minerva, please don't wake him up. Severus can spell his potion into him the same way, and I'll be back during the night to check on him." She pointed her wand to a card on the night table, leaving the data of her check-up and a few instructions for Severus.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Harry woke up in the morning, he felt even worse. His whole body seemed to be on fire, and not only his throat but also his chest was very sore. Due to the high fever, he had a splitting headache and could hardly open his eyes. He slightly moved his head to the side, opening his eyes just a little bit and saw Severus sitting on a chair next to his bed. "Water please," Harry croaked painfully.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry, but we have to take your temperature first since we can't do that after you drink something. Afterwards, you may have as much water as you wish."

Harry felt an icy thing being pushed into his mouth and unconsciously tried to fight the cold glass until Severus rebuked him sternly. "Don't fight it, Mr. Potter; otherwise I will take your temperature in a different way, which will be more uncomfortable."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled around the thermometer and tried to relax, which was difficult since he sensed his least favourite teacher's presence even if his eyes were closed. He nearly jumped, when he suddenly felt something cold on his forehead.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus looked at the child and sighed. The boy looked terrible. His face was as white as his pillow except for his cheeks that were feverishly flushed. His hair was sticking to his forehead, which was covered with pearls of sweat. Moreover, he had dark rings under his eyes. '_Oh Potter, how could you be stupid enough to make you so ill?_' he thought, annoyed, and took a cold cloth to bathe his patient's hot face. "40.8," he read the pink numbers on the display and pointed his wand at the card on the night table to record the result for Poppy.

"All right, Mr. Potter, sit up and you may have some water and your breakfast."

Harry moaned. He couldn't muster the energy to sit up. '_As if I wanted to eat anything_,' he thought, getting upset. "Obly a bit of bater please," he croaked, trying to give the professor a pleading glance from his half closed glassy eyes.

"No, Mr. Potter, you will sit and eat breakfast," Severus replied sternly and helped Harry to sit up before he called a house elf, ordering chicken broth for Harry. When Harry didn't move, he pried a spoon full of soup into his mouth. "You will eat that, and if I have to feed you," he threatened, giving him a menacing glare that matched his voice.

"Doe," Harry replied weakly and tried to lie down, pressing his mouth shut.

"Mr. Potter, this is my last warning, and let me tell you being force-fed is not a nice experience. And I do not have much time, seeing that my first morning class is going to start in twenty minutes."

Since Harry didn't want to make the experience, he slowly reached out for the spoon and began to eat a few spoons full, pushing away the rest. Fortunately, the professor didn't insist that he ate everything and nodded contentedly, handing the boy a goblet with a light green liquid followed by a phial with the normal light blue fever reducer. Feeling too bad to question anything, Harry obediently swallowed both potions and relaxed when he felt his body cool down a bit and the pain all over his body recede some. "Thank you, sir," he mumbled gratefully, not aware of the fact that it were the professor's hands that gently helped him lie down.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the next few days, Harry's condition worsened steadily, and Harry drifted in and out of consciousness. Severus, Minerva, and Poppy took turns staying with him since he had to be monitored all the time. Knowing that Minerva and Severus had to teach their own lessons as well, Hermione had pestered all three adults offering to take turns sitting with Harry as well. After several discussions if she had time and was willing to do that a few days before the beginning of the NEWTs, they finally agreed and let Hermione take care of Harry during her free periods.

On Friday afternoon, Harry noticed for the first time that Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Mione," he mumbled hoarsely, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes Harry, it's me," the girl answered. "How are you feeling, sweetie? And don't give me 'fine' please," she added, knowing how high his fever was.

"Horrible," Harry admitted in a small voice. "How are you all fearing? Have the tests started already?"

"They are going to start on Monday," Hermione replied, glad that Harry seemed to be coherent for the first time in a few days. He had been talking to her the other times too, but he had seemed to be delirious most of the time.

"Can I have some water, please?" Harry asked weakly.

"After we have checked your fever, sweetie," his girlfriend replied and pulled him slightly up so that his head came to rest on her lap before she stuck the thermometer under his tongue. While they were waiting for the reading, she carefully caressed his flushed cheeks.

"When and where will be the Defence test?" Harry asked when Hermione finally took the thermometer out.

"The theoretical part is in the first period on Monday morning and the practical part in the afternoon in the Defence classroom," Hermione said absentmindedly, while she was still giving the pink '40.6' on the thermometer a concerned look. "What?" she asked, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that Harry had asked something.

"Ah, nothing, I was just wondering how high it is," Harry replied, making a mental note to be in the Defence classroom right in time.

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Your fever is much too high," Hermione replied in concern. "I know it's a bit lower than yesterday, although so far it worsened every day, but nevertheless it's not good." She held a glass of water to his lips, only letting him take small sips as Professor Snape had instructed her.

After drinking two glasses of water, Harry nestled deeper into Hermione's robes and went back to sleep, while his girlfriend was softly stroking his hot cheeks until the professor returned to his quarters after the last afternoon class.

During the weekend, Harry remained relatively coherent, although his condition didn't improve at all. On Sunday morning, Severus was very pensive when he sat down next to Harry's bed, taking his temperature. "Mr. Potter, we have a small problem," he began, and when Harry, unable to talk around the cold glassy thing in his mouth, gave him a weary look, he continued, "As you know the NEWTs begin tomorrow, and Professor McGonagall and I will be very busy with the preparations today. Madam Pomfrey will hardly be able to leave the hospital wing, because often students break down before the tests, so that she will have a lot of work, and Ms. Granger has to study. So you can either stay here on your own or move to the hospital wing."

"Here geage," Harry replied.

"You prefer to stay here?" Severus enquired, taking out the thermometer that flared pink again. "Still over 40 degrees; no improvement at all," he stated, frowning.

"Yes please, I'll be all right, and believe me I won't get up willingly," Harry croaked.

"All right, I will of course come and check on you every now and then," the professor added. "And if you urgently need me or have problems, you can call a house elf and ask him to fetch me any time."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, glad that the teacher gave him a good idea.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In an unsupervised moment, Harry called Dobby, who had already been Harry's elf since Harry became 17 the year before. Of course, Dobby was still a free elf, but now he was being paid by Harry and thought of the young man as his master. "Dobby, are you able to take me with you if you pop through the castle?"

Dobby remained pensive for a moment before he replied, "Yes, I thinks so, Master Harry. Holds on, we cans tries it out immediately." He took Harry's hand, and with a 'pop' Harry found himself in the kitchen. An instant later, he was back in his bed.

"Wow Dobby, that's brilliant!" Harry beamed. "Dobby, I need you to take me to the Defence classroom tomorrow morning just in time for the test to start. Can you take me there and take me back before Snape returns here, please?"

"Of course Dobby cans do that, Master Harry," Dobby replied, jumping excitedly up and down with both feet.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the night, Harry could hardly sleep. Now that he had asked Dobby to take him to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, he began to worry if he had learned enough to take his NEWTs. '_Of course, I've been teaching the DA for three years, and I can gain extra points with my corporal Patronus, but will that be enough?_' he mused anxiously.

Severus, who had already slept a few hours while Minerva had watched over the boy in the evening, was sitting at the desk in his guest room, trying to work. He watched in concern how Harry was tossing and turning around half the night. At four o'clock in the morning, he sat down on the edge of the boy's bed and lightly shook his shoulder. "Potter, what's wrong? Wake up, Potter!"

Harry lazily opened his eyes, which were still very sore and would only open a little bit. "Ah, it's nothing, I'm just worrying about missing all my NEWTs," he croaked.

Severus sighed. "Now that's a bit late worrying about that; you should have thought about it when you were gallivanting around the castle with your cold in the beginning. Fortunately, you have the chance to take your NEWTs during the holidays," he added in a much softer voice and summoned a Calming draught, which he handed Harry. "Please take this, or shall I give you a Sleeping potion?"

Harry quickly gulped down the Calming draught and calmed down immensely.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the morning, when Severus checked on him, he told him that he would again have to remain on his own during the whole day or move to the hospital wing. "I will only be able to check on you during lunchtime, and then I'll be gone again until after the tests."

"It's all right, I'll be fine," Harry answered hoarsely.

"Try to rest, Potter. You're worsening your condition by worrying about tests or such," Severus told him sternly, handed him his potions, and made him eat a spoons full of soup.

Now, Harry waited eagerly for Severus to leave his quarters. Finally, the professor entered the room to check on him once more, placed a cold cloth on his forehead, and walked over into his office, leaving all the doors ajar. Harry slowly scrambled out of his bed, carefully holding onto the bed with one hand to overcome the dizziness. Then he took his wand from under his pillow, glad that the professor hadn't taken it from it, and pointed it at himself, quickly applying his Concealment Charms again, so that he looked healthy and nobody could feel how hot his skin was. A small coughing fit reminded him of the third Charm, which he nearly forgot, and he quickly applied the Charm, preventing people from noticing his coughing or his hoarse voice. With a flick of his wand he transfigured his pyjamas into his school uniform and was just ready when Dobby popped in to collect him.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

An instant later, Harry found himself at the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and hesitantly entered the room. "Harry!" Hermione gasped and whispered when Harry let himself fall into the chair next to her, "Harry, what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be in bed recovering from a lung infection!"

"Hermione, I'm going to take this test; so please quiet down!" Harry whispered back, giving his girlfriend a pleading look.

"Does Professor Snape know that you're here?" Hermione asked in concern, causing Harry to let out a small snort.

Fortunately, at this instant, the doors closed and the Ministry examiner greeted the students, and the theoretic part of the test began. Harry quickly looked over the questions and groaned inwardly. '_Oh no; why did I worry so much that I hardly slept during the night?_' he thought, getting angry at himself. '_This is really easy_.' Knowing that his condition would be going to decline later in the morning when the effect of his potions wore off, he hurried to write his test as quickly as possible, and an hour before the end of the test he was finished. '_Thank God_,' he thought in relief. He had such a bad headache that he couldn't concentrate any more, and he was shivering due to his fever that was spiking again. He quickly looked over his writing, correcting a few orthographic mistakes here and there, and handed his parchments over to the examiner forty minutes before the end of the test.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter; that was very fast," the older wizard commended the boy, giving him a warm smile. "Since you were the first to hand your test in, you will be the first for the practical part in the afternoon. We will start at one o'clock."

"Thank you," Harry mumbled and left the room in the quickest pace he could muster. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Dobby popped up in front of him and took him back into his room.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry mumbled, took off his Concealment Charms, transfigured his clothes back to his pyjamas, and scrambled back into bed, sighing in relief as his head hit the pillow. Utterly exhausted, he soon fell into a sleep that was disturbed by fever induced nightmares.

When Severus entered the room an hour later, Harry was tossing and turning around, mumbling incoherent things about Dementors. He sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly touched the boy's shoulder, causing Harry to flinch back vehemently. "It's all right, Mr. Potter, wake up and open your eyes," he told the boy.

Harry lazily opened his eyes just a little bit, glad to see the teacher and not the Dementors that had been pestering him during the last hour. "We must quickly take your temperature; open up please," Severus ordered the boy and forced the thermometer under his tongue. "You seem worse than this morning," he continued. "Maybe I should give you a Dreamless sleep potion." Seeing that Harry slightly shook his head, he promised, "All right, I'll try to be back as soon as possible, so that I can help you if it becomes too bad. Now you must quickly eat your lunch since I have to leave in ten minutes." He quickly took the thermometer back, giving it a horrified glance, and helped Harry to sit up, so that he could eat his soup.

"I don't want to eat," Harry croaked miserably, making Severus decide to give him the potions first. Harry sighed in relief when he felt the effect of the potions and obediently swallowed a few spoons full of soup. "Your potions are brilliant, Professor, thank you," he mumbled hoarsely, trying to concentrate on staying awake until the teacher left.

_tbc..._

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Severus had left, Harry prepared himself for the afternoon test, glad that Dobby arrived the minute he had applied his Charms and transfigured his pyjamas back to his school clothes. When Harry opened the classroom door it was three minutes before one. '_Thanks God_,' Harry sighed. '_I just hope that Hermione didn't tell the teachers that I'm attending the exam._'

At that instant, two Ministry examiners, a man and a woman, followed him into the room and greeted him. "Hello Mr. Potter, let's start immediately. At the beginning, we will have a short duel."

Harry duelled with the man, noticing that he was really good. However, he fought well, too, until he finally couldn't concentrate anymore and was nearly hit by a Stupor Spell. He managed to dodge the Spell but stumbled and remained on the ground, exhausted. The examiner helped him up, and commended, "Very good, Mr. Potter. Now I've heard that you're able to produce a corporate Patronus. The Patronus is worth 30 extra points."

"All right," Harry replied. He thought about the week before, when Hermione had taken care of him and cuddled him when he was ill, and shouted, "Expecto Patronum."

A white stag galloped around the room before he returned to Harry, motioning him to pet his head. "Impressive," he heard the woman say to the man.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," the man said. "Now we will ask you a few questions, and then you'll be done."

The questions were very easy for Harry. Most of them were about methods to fight dangerous animals or enemies in a fight that Harry had already explained to his DA members several times. He could answer everything without even thinking, and the examiners gave him contented nods.

Finally, he was told that he had to fight a Boggart, and Harry gave the large box at the other end of the room an anxious glance. '_What will be my Boggart now? It will neither be the Dementors nor my uncle any more I suppose_,' he mused, while the examiner opened the box.

Harry backed up a little when he saw Professor Snape come out of the box. "What do you think you're doing?" the professor began to sneer with a menacing glare on his face. "Trying to attend exams, while Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Miss Granger, and I take turns day and night to nurse you back to health, you ungrateful little brat! As arrogant and foolish as you are, you believe that you can do just want you want, and the world will revolve around you..."

Harry let out a weak "Ridiculous," which to his horror sounded very hoarse. Then he felt his vision fail, and everything went black. The next thing he knew was that he was lying in a bed, and Severus and Poppy were towering over him. "What happened?" he croaked, feeling utterly confused.

"What happened?" Severus sneered. "Now have you finally lost your mind, you foolish boy? I thought so when I received the news that you collapsed in the Defence classroom right after your NEWT exam."

Harry unconsciously shivered at the professor's icy voice. '_Did I really attend the exam?_' he wondered. '_Or was that a nightmare?_' "Excuse me," he asked in a small voice. "Did I really attend the exam?"

"Yes Mister Potter," Poppy replied angrily, giving him a stern glare that would have made Minerva proud.

"And, did I pass?" Harry croaked, throwing Severus and Poppy a hopeful glance.

"I will see to it that they won't accept your exam due to your foolishness," Severus sneered, throwing a menacing glare at Harry.

"He seems to be stable now, Severus," Poppy said quietly. "I will return to the hospital wing. I'll try to come back tonight; if you need me just shout through the fireplace." Without a word at Harry she left the room, letting Harry know by that gesture that she was very angry.

Severus waved his wand around Harry's bed, putting a Charm around it that wouldn't let the boy get out of his bed. "Try to sleep, Potter, I'll be back after classes," he spat and left the room.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry lay back and tried to sleep. He felt absolutely awful, not only because his condition had worsened during the afternoon, but also because of doing something that made everyone, who had done so much for him during the last week, so angry. Moreover, he wasn't sure if he had really attended the afternoon exam, and if so if he had passed it. He turned and tossed around, worrying, until his teeth were chattering from the cold while pearls of sweat were running down his hot cheeks.

Suddenly, Minerva's voice penetrated his ears. "Harry, calm down immediately, please. What's wrong?" She softly wiped his sweaty face with a cool cloth, before she tucked him in tightly into his blankets.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized, slightly calmed by the gentle behaviour his head of house showed, although she had to be angry as well.

"Harry, what you did was very stupid and dangerous," Minerva said sternly. "On a better note however, the examiners already informed me that you received more points for your Defence exam than everyone managed to receive during the last two hundred years. Of course you mustn't tell that anyone since officially the results won't be out until the end of July, but I'm very proud of you, Harry."

"Only a Gryffindor can be proud of the foolishness of another Gryffindor," Severus sneered, causing Minerva and Harry to turn their heads furiously. They hadn't even noticed the professor enter the room.

"I will still have to take points of you," Minerva continued, and Harry gave her a horrified glance.

"Ah no, Professor, please don't!" Harry pleaded. "You can give me as many detentions as you wish, even with Professor Snape."

Minerva let out a snort. "What would I use such a dunderhead for in detention during the holidays?" Severus sneered.

"Phh," made Harry, ending up in a coughing fit.

"Sorry, Potter, but Professor McGonagall and I have to attend dinner in the Great Hall together with our Ministry guests. One of us will be back in an hour," Severus said icily and pulled Minerva out of the room.

"I know that we have to attend dinner, but couldn't you tell him without the malice in your voice?" Minerva complained when Harry couldn't hear them anymore.

"He is a dunderhead, and he has to learn how foolish his behaviour is. Normally, I'd have told you to excuse me from dinner in order to stay with him, because he is really unwell and needs someone to care for him, but at the moment, I don't want him to be cuddled. If he behaves like an idiot, he'll have to learn the hard way," Severus replied, trying not to show his concern for the boy.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry exhaustedly leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. '_Snape seems to be really angry, but McGonagall told me she was proud of me_,' he mused before the meaning of her words hit his mind. '_She told me that I received more points than anyone else during the last two hundred years. That means that I passed the Defence exam, and Defence is the only NEWT, which I really need in order to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Oh, thank God, that's just brilliant_,' he thought and sighed in relief.

He couldn't help thinking of Hermione. '_Thanks Hermione, for not giving me away during lunchtime_,' he thought gratefully. '_Ah, why don't I try another subject too?_' The thought came very sudden, but Harry liked it immediately. '_I won't be able to do Transfiguration or Potions, because I didn't study enough, but I should be able to pass Charms_,' he mused. '_However, I have no idea, when the exam is_.'

"Dobby!" he croaked, and the elf appeared at his side immediately.

"Master Harry, what happens? I is being so worried when I saws yous collapse, and then they calls Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape and bringed yous away..." Dobby began what seemed to become a long talk.

Harry quickly interrupted him. "Sorry, Dobby, but can you please find out when my Charms exam is? Get a look at Ron's or Hermione's time table; they have the exam together with me."

"Of course, Dobby wills finds out immediately, Master Harry," Dobby replied eagerly, popping away only to return seconds later with a copy of Ron's time table for the exam's week.

"Oh thank you, Dobby, that's great!" Harry breathed relieved, engrossing himself in the time table. "Ah, on Wednesday it is. Dobby, can you take me to the Charms classroom on Wednesday morning and afternoon again, please?"

"Yes of course, Master Harry. I wills comes here right in time," Dobby promised and popped away.

In the evening and on the next day, Severus behaved so cold towards Harry, who was feeling absolutely awful, that he even considered moving into the hospital wing. Only the thought of the Charms exam, which he definitely wouldn't be able to attend when he was in the hospital wing, where Poppy would watch over him closely, kept him in Severus' guest room. When Severus left his quarters on Tuesday morning, he put a Charm on Harry's door that wouldn't let him out.

'_What a luck that he doesn't know how I managed to attend the Defence exam_,' Harry chuckled inwardly.

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'_Where is my school bag? Ah, it must be in the dormitory, I didn't bring it with me when I went to the staff room that day_,' Harry realized and once more called Dobby. The house elf brought his school bag within seconds, and Harry spent most of the day reading his seventh year Charms book and notes, practising every Spell he found. As soon as he heard Severus enter his quarters, he placed an invisibility Charm on his book and notes and lay down quickly, just in time before the professor stood in the door.

Severus gave Harry a suspicious glance, which even intensified when he forced the thermometer into Harry's mouth and noticed that the child let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes to relax in spite of having the annoying thing in his mouth. "What have you been doing during the morning, Potter?" he hissed a few minutes later. "Your fever is much higher than in the morning. Don't you dare get up and try to attend any more exams."

"I didn't, sir," Harry replied weakly and decided to stay in bed the next day instead of trying to attend the Charms exam. He even willingly took the Dreamless sleep potion the professor ordered him to drink in the evening.

In the morning, however, he wasn't able to overcome the temptation to attend the test. The professor was called away to a fight in the corridors just when he was taking Harry's temperature. He ordered the child to write down the result, take his potion, and go back to sleep, before he left urgently. As soon as the teacher was through the door, Harry got dressed and put the Charms on himself, just in time when Dobby arrived to take him to the Charms classroom.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Hermione threw a fit when she saw Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here again? Is it not enough that you collapsed during your Defence exam?"

"Shhh... Hermione, shut up, please," Harry hissed back and carefully pulled his girlfriend into an embrace. "I passed the Defence exam," he quietly told her, "and I'd like to take this one as well.

'_The only problem is_,' Harry thought to himself, '_that Snape forgot to give me a fever reducer, and I feel absolutely horrible_.' He tried to concentrate on his exam, finding it very difficult to focus. After an hour of trying to answer the questions as well as he could, he began to shiver violently and his teeth started to chatter. Due to the Concealment charms, no one noticed his problems, but Harry realized that it had been a huge mistake to attend the test, which he would surely fail, if he couldn't manage to focus better.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

At the same time, Severus walked through his classroom, supervising the OWL tests together with the Ministry examiner. Suddenly, he felt something hard in his robe pocket and pulled it out confused, seeing a phial with a light blue potion. '_A strong fever reducer_,' he mused and remembered immediately that he had forgotten to give it to Harry in the morning. He quickly excused himself for a few minutes and strode through his office into his quarters.

"Potter, I'm ..." he began, but stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw his patient's empty bed. He turned around on the spot and took the Floo into the headmaster's office. "Albus, Potter has escaped again. I'm sure he's trying to take another exam, but he really isn't in the condition to do so. He still has a fever of forty degrees, and it's dangerous for him to be up for a longer time."

Albus glanced at a schedule on his desk. "Charms," he told his younger colleague. "I will accompany you." Together they headed to the Charms classroom and entered the room.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry was just considering leaving the exam, hoping that he'd be allowed to re-do it during the holidays, when the door was flung open and Severus arrived with the headmaster in tow.

"Potter!" Severus barked. "Get out of here!" He pointed his wand at Harry's test parchments and under the horrified looks of Harry's classmates incanted, "Incendio."

"Professor!" Hermione screamed, horrified, giving the teacher a menacing glare, while the headmaster told the examiners what the matter was.

"It's all right, Mione; it's my own fault," Harry quickly said and held on to Severus arm in order not to collapse on the ground. As soon as they had left the classroom, Severus scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him to the hospital wing, cancelling the Concealment Charms as he walked. He quickly filled Poppy in on what had happened and asked her to keep an eye on Harry until he returned after the end of the afternoon classes.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"How could you make your condition so bad again," Poppy asked, shaking her head, while she transfigured his bed into a bath tub.

Harry only let out a small moan in return, trying to get his chattering teeth in grip. "I'm sorry," he finally mumbled.

During the rest of the week, Severus didn't take a chance but left Harry in the hospital wing since he was away during the day. Knowing that he had aggravated his condition by his own stupid behaviour, Harry didn't mind staying with Madam Pomfrey. He felt so awful that he had no ambitions to get up or even touch a book anyway. He spent the days in a half-awake and half delirious condition, only opening his eyes when he noticed Poppy directly talking to him.

On Friday afternoon, he woke up hearing two voices nearby. '_Hermione!_' he thought happily. He longed to see his girlfriend, but due to his bad condition, Poppy hadn't let anyone near him except for Severus, who took turns with her to look after Harry during the night.

"I know that Harry is very ill, but I'd like to see him, even if it is just for two minutes. I have to tell him the good news. I'm sure you have heard that..." Her voice suddenly changed to a whisper, and Harry couldn't understand more.

"That's great, and I'm very happy for you, Miss Granger," he heard Madam Pomfrey reply. "Nevertheless, you may not disturb Mr. Potter now. As I told you, he is in a very bad condition and cannot have any visitors at this time. As soon as his fever comes down a little, Professor Snape will take him back to his quarters, and then you may visit him or take turns with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to look after him."

Harry wanted to open his eyes and call, "Please, Madam Pomfrey, I want to see Hermione so badly," but he couldn't muster the energy. While the two women were still discussing him, Harry fell back into one of his fever induced nightmares, dreaming of wild animals that were chasing him on his broom flying around the Quidditch pitch.

A few days later, Severus brought Harry back into his guest room, since Poppy had to attend a training course at St. Mungo's for a week. Harry's condition remained unchanged though, and he was hardly aware enough to notice that Hermione was taking turns with Severus and Minerva to sit with him. When his fever finally broke and he became more aware of his surroundings, Hermione sat next to him, cuddling him close, and began to scold him.

"Harry, how could you aggravate your condition so much? Have you any idea how worried I was about you? You cannot risk your life for a stupid test, Harry. What were you thinking?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Hermione, are you sure that you aren't sick? A stupid test? Since when have tests become stupid? From first year onwards you made Ron and me learn for our tests, and now you're telling me I should just have skipped it?"

"Nobody said something about skipping tests, Harry," Hermione replied sternly. "But you were very ill and in no condition to attend the test. You knew that, and you knew that you could take the tests during the summer holidays. Professor McGonagall has arranged that you can do the tests anytime when you're back to health. She will just arrange a date with them, and the examiners will come to Hogwarts once more for your tests."

"All right," Harry mumbled lazily, closing his eyes.

"Are you all right, Harry? Do you feel worse?" Hermione asked in concern, carefully feeling his forehead. "You're burning up, Harry. Wait a moment, sweetie, and let me get Professor Snape, so that he can check on you."

Harry fell already back to sleep while Hermione went to fetch the professor. "Did something happen, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked after thoroughly checking on Harry.

"No, we only talked a bit," Hermione replied hesitantly. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to scold the boy when he was finally able to talk to her.

"Ms. Granger, I'm very sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. You have obviously upset Mr. Potter, and his condition took a turn for the worse. If he is better tomorrow, you may come again."

"But I'm returning home for two weeks tomorrow morning," Hermione replied terrified. "And I need to tell him something important."

"I'm sorry, but you had the chance to tell him; instead you made him worsen his condition. He will be fine, when you return in two weeks, and then you can tell him whatever you want," the professor sneered.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

A week later, Harry was already feeling much better. His chest was still sore, and he still had a fever, but it wasn't dangerously high any more, and at least once a day, Severus allowed Harry to get up for breakfast or lunch.

"Professor, may I start to study for my exams, please?" Harry asked one morning.

"It depends on your condition, Mr. Potter. When your fever is not too high and you feel well enough, then you may," Severus replied in a stern voice that was lacking any malice. "If you need help, feel free to ask, especially in Potions."

'_Does he really mean that?_' Harry thought amazed. "Thank you, Professor," he replied hesitantly.

A few days later, Minerva and Poppy joined Severus and Harry for dinner in Severus' kitchen, since Harry was only allowed to get up for dinner, and it would have been too strenuous to walk all the way up to the Great Hall. "Today, I received an owl from the Ministry concerning your exams, Mr. Potter. They will take place during the last week of July," Minerva told him.

'_Ah, that's still six weeks ahead; that's good_,' Harry thought in relief.

"However, there is a problem with your Charms exam," Minerva continued, "since you once started and then quit your exam..."

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"But..." Harry interrupted his head of house, getting very upset.

"Stay calm, Mr. Potter, otherwise you'll only aggravate your condition. Listen to Professor McGonagall first," Severus admonished him sternly.

"Your Charms exam counts as 'failed,' and you won't be able to re-do it until ten weeks after the first try, which will be during the last week of August. Other than this time limit, your 'failed' test won't have any consequences though."

"Ah, all right," Harry replied, slightly calming down. '_It could be worse_,' he thought in relief. '_That's at least before the beginning of the school year_.'

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

A few days later, Hermione returned to Hogwarts and came to see Harry. So far, his condition hadn't further improved, and he was hardly able to study. Each time after Severus gave him his potions, he felt well enough to read a bit, but after an hour the effects of the potions began to wear off, so that he had to put his books away.

"Hello Hermione," he happily greeted his friend in surprise, when she entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, while she sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling him into a bear hug. "How are you, sweetie? You look a bit better than the last time, but not much."

"I am better, but not really well," Harry admitted. "I want to study for the exams, but I can't manage to do a lot."

"Well, your fever is still much too high to study," Hermione replied, examining Poppy's card that was placed on the night table. "Do you already know when the tests will take place?"

"Yes." Harry sighed. "At the end of July, except for Charms. This will be at the end of August, because I started to do the test and then gave it up."

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "They registered it as a failed exam."

"Yes, but frankly speaking I don't care. As long as I can do it again..."

"Harry, do you want me to study together with you?" Hermione offered softly.

"Well, of course it would be great to study together," Harry replied hesitantly. "But you've already taken your exams, and you can't stay here at Hogwarts now, can you?"

Hermione gave him a huge smile. "I can, Harry. I wanted to tell you before I returned home, but Madam Pomfrey didn't let me see you, and when I took turns with the teachers to look after you, your condition was too bad to talk. Anyway, on the last day of the NEWTs, Professor Dumbledore asked me if I'd like to replace Professor Binns as the teacher for History of Magic from the next school year onwards, and of course I agreed. Harry, we'll be able to stay at Hogwarts together; isn't that great?" she beamed, pulling Harry into a bear hug again.

"Oh, Mione, that's absolutely brilliant!" Harry whispered happily, smiling at his girlfriend.

"It is," Hermione confirmed. "So you see, I've enough time to study together with you, provided that Professor Snape allows it."

Harry let out a snort. "He has to. Normally, he lets me read a bit in the morning and in the afternoon when I've taken my potions and feel a bit better. But most times, I can only study for an hour, until my headache becomes too bad."

Hermione sighed and carefully stroked Harry's hot cheeks. "Do they know why it takes so much time for your condition to improve?"

Harry sighed. "Well, Snape tells me every second day that it's my own fault because I didn't go to Madam Pomfrey when it only was a cold and that I worsened my condition immensely by getting up to attend the exams. And Madam Pomfrey told me that my lung is probably permanently damaged and my immune system will be affected too. She told me to expect that I'd get sick more often in the future."

"All right, then I don't have to tell you how stupid you were if they already did," Hermione mumbled, giving her boyfriend a fond smile.

Before Harry could reply, Severus entered the room. "The headmaster wishes both of you to come into his office." Seeing that Harry began to sit up immediately, he held up a hand. "A moment, Mr. Potter; I did not say you may go. I merely informed you of the headmaster's wish. Now, are you feeling well enough to take the Floo to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"Yes, of course, I feel fine," Harry mumbled in spite of feeling quite awful.

"No, Professor, Harry's not well enough, he's burning up. Why can't Professor Dumbledore come and speak to us here?" Hermione disagreed.

Severus sighed and held out the thermometer for Harry. "Here Mr. Potter, take your temperature, and then we'll see if you're as fine as you claim." As soon as Harry opened his mouth to protest, the teacher shoved the icy cold thing into his mouth. "39.2; I see, you're well enough to start with your detention," he sneered after a few minutes. "I will inform the headmaster of your condition and tell him that he has to come here if he urgently wants to speak with both of you at the same time."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

A few minutes later, the headmaster entered the room. "Hello Hermione, hello Harry," he said, offering them a lemon drop he pulled out of his robe pocket.

"No thank you," Harry replied slightly hoarsely, throwing an annoyed glance to Hermione.

"You wanted to speak with us, Professor?" his girlfriend enquired gently.

The headmaster sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed and gave the boy a piercing look. "How are you, my boy? You gave us quite a fright when you tried to attend your exams in your condition and collapsed."

"At least I took my NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Harry mumbled, now completely annoyed.

"You did, indeed. The best Defence exam in more than two hundred years," Albus replied thoughtfully, "well done, my boy."

"The best in more than two hundred years? That's brilliant!" Hermione blurted out, giving her boyfriend a proud look.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and felt his flushed cheeks becoming an even brighter red colour.

"What I wanted to speak with you about is," the headmaster began and, seeing that Hermione and Harry both gave him questioning looks, continued, "Where you are going to stay from the coming school year onwards. You already know where your classrooms are, and you probably know your new offices that are positioned right next to the classrooms. Apart from these rooms, you will of course both have your private quarters. Normally, like here in Professor Snape's quarters, the teachers' quarters are directly connected to their offices but also have their own entrance door in one of the castle's halls, protected by a portrait. For example, the entrance to Professor Snape's quarters is in the same hall as the Potions classroom and his office; however, it is further down the hall, so that the students don't know the exact position."

"That's true. I have no idea where the entrance to Professor McGonagall's rooms is for example," Hermione replied pensively.

"If you didn't find out in seven years, then nobody will be able to find out," Harry mumbled, giving his girlfriend a tired smile, causing her to look at him worriedly.

"So my question is," the headmaster began to speak again, "Where do you want to have the entrances to your quarters?"

Harry groaned inwardly. '_Right, this is the most pressing problem I have momentarily_,' he thought, annoyed. "Headmaster, may we think about the matter for a few hours, please? I would also like to have a word with my girlfriend in private before I can give you an answer."

Hermione gave him an astonished look but nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well," the headmaster replied, smiling at his two youngest teachers. "However, I'd like you to contact me. Recently it has been very difficult to get through to you, Harry, since Professor Snape doesn't allow anyone to visit you."

"I will come to your office as soon as I have spoken with Harry," Hermione promised. When Albus left the room, she helped Harry lie down again and gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong, Harry? You look as if you felt absolutely awful."

"Yes, I've a splitting headache," Harry admitted, shivering a little.

"I'm going to get Professor Snape, sweetie. Maybe he'll be able to help you."

"No, Mione, he can't. It's too early for my next dose of the potion, and until then I'll just have to wait. Let me rest for five minutes, and then we can discuss Dumbledore's question."

"All right," Hermione agreed, remembering the last time when Harry's condition worsened and Professor Snape had thrown her out telling her that she had upset her friend too much. She took a cold, wet cloth and gently wiped his flushed face, noticing that he was drifting off to sleep. "I've missed you, sweetie," she whispered into his ear, noticing that the edges of Harry's mouth pulled slightly up as he continued to sleep peacefully.

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An hour later, Severus entered the room, seeing that Hermione was quietly sitting on the edge of Harry's bed watching the boy sleep. "It's time to leave, Ms. Granger," he sneered.

"Why, Professor? I'm not doing anything to him. Moreover, we still have to speak about the question Professor Dumbledore asked us."

"Well, but afterwards you will leave immediately. Be glad that Mr. Potter is not in the hospital wing; otherwise you wouldn't have been allowed to see him at all." Severus strode out of the door, his robes angrily billowing behind him.

"Hmm?" Harry made, lazily opening his ears.

"Ah, the professor just wanted to throw me out again," Hermione explained, giving Harry a piercing look. "Are you feeling better, sweetie?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled in spite of feeling absolutely miserable.

"You wanted to suggest something concerning Professor Dumbledore's question," Hermione reminded him in a soft voice.

"Ah yes, I thought, I mean... you've been my girlfriend now for a year, and perhaps we could try and share quarters, if you don't mind that is..." he slowly trailed off, trying to sort the thoughts in his fevered brain. '_Ah, I didn't say that very well_,' he groaned inwardly. '_If only my head didn't hurt so much..._'

Hermione sighed. "Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate your feelings. I'd like that too. However, never in my life have I lived alone, you know... just on my own. And I'd like to try that at least for a year. Moreover, our life will change from now on. We're no longer students but teachers, and we have to get used to teach the students. I'd like to get used to that first, before we try arranging ourselves in order to live together. Please don't misunderstand me, Harry; it's just that I'm not ready for that at the moment."

"All right," Harry whispered, "I understand. We can talk about it when you're ready." He gave his girlfriend a weak smile, noticing that everything became blurry.

Hermione watched in concern as Harry covered his eyes with both hands and turned to the wall. "Sweetie, I'm going to speak to Professor Dumbledore. Where do you want the entrance to your quarters?"

"On the Astronomy tower," Harry mumbled back. "Sorry Mione, I don't feel well."

Hermione quickly left Harry's room and searched for the professor to ask him to look after her friend, before she headed to the headmaster's office.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

A few minutes later, Severus entered Harry's room. When he leaned over the boy to feel his forehead, Harry opened his eyes in shock at the cool touch and began to shiver vehemently. "Potter, what have you done now to aggravate your condition? Are you always fighting with your girlfriend?" he asked in a slightly annoyed voice, waving his wand over the student.

"Pfessor? I'm sorry, am so dizzy, and my head's going to explode," Harry mumbled, turning in the direction of the teacher's voice without opening his eyes.

"Your overall condition hasn't worsened except for the splitting headache you seem to have; therefore, I'm inclined to believe that you either became upset or tired yourself out speaking with your friend, causing your fever to spike. I have to take your temperature; can you open up, or should I get Madam Pomfrey to check on you?"

"No!" Harry mumbled and opened his mouth.

"I'm inclined to forbid all visitors for the time being," Severus told him, while they were waiting for the result. "I know that you might have to discuss several things concerning the next school year; however, the next school year is only going to start in two months, and your health should be our primary concern for the moment. If you have something to say to anyone, I'll be willing to pass a message, provided that it is important. In case you don't trust me enough, I can offer to allow Professor McGonagall to visit you for a few minutes if necessary or of course Madam Pomfrey."

"No ig ag ai..." Harry mumbled around the thermometer.

"Shut up, Potter. That was not a question; I was merely stating my decision for your information," Severus sneered, finally taking the thermometer out, while Harry began to cough vehemently.

"And I only tried to agree with you. I don't want to see anyone until I'm better. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey I don't mind, but I trust you enough," Harry whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Severus replied, worriedly noticing Harry's problems to breathe, and handed Harry a goblet. "Your fever is exceeding forty degrees again. You need to rest. I will give you a sleeping draught after your other potions, so that you will be able to sleep through until tomorrow morning. I will spell your next potions straight into your stomach as well as a nutrient potion, and I will take your temperature under your arm or ask Madam Pomfrey for help, so that I don't have to wake you up."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled gratefully and gulped down the potion. "But, I still haven't done any studying today," he suddenly remembered.

"You aren't able to do anything today," the teacher told him sternly, handing him a phial.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

When Harry woke up in the morning, he noticed someone's presence nearby and lazily opened his eyes, seeing the professor sit in the chair next to his bed. "Good morning, Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" Severus asked immediately, letting his book sink down to his lap.

"Much better," Harry replied. "Can I get up to study for a while?"

"No," Severus replied strictly. "Today, you will stay in bed and rest. I'd be willing to give you a Potions quiz if you wanted."

Harry groaned, giving the teacher an anxious smile at the same time. "If I don't know the answers, will you explain them to me, sir?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course; otherwise it wouldn't have any merit, except for you to know that you'd fail the Potions exam without studying a lot more," Severus replied, his voice laced with a slight sneer. "I intend to find out what you don't know and teach you, although I'm fully aware of the fact that it'll be a bottomless pit."

"I know," Harry replied quietly, averting his eyes to his bed cover.

"Mr. Potter! Where did you leave your Gryffindorish arrogance? You improved a lot during the last school year, and I'm sure that you'll well be able to take an 'E' in your NEWT."

"What arrogance? Are you mixing me up with my father again?" Harry asked back, ending up in a coughing fit as he got upset.

Severus quietly helped him sit up until he was finished coughing. Placing a cold hand on Harry's forehead, he said in a much softer voice, "I apologize, Mr. Potter, I shouldn't have provoked you. Please try not to become so upset, since we have to see that we keep your temperature down." He held a glass of water to the boy's lips, so that he could only take small sips of the cool liquid, and carefully helped him lie down again, before he began to ask his first question.

"In which potion do you use moon fern, birch bark, and asphodel together, and why do you have to stir 32 times counter-clockwise after inserting moon fern and asphodel at the same time?" He sat back on his chair, giving his former student a questioning glance.

'That must be a healing potion,' Harry mused. "The potion you're feeding me all the time, sir? Against the lung infection?"

"Correct, Mr. Potter, and about the stirring method?"

"Perhaps so that both ingredients mix with the potion and not among themselves?" Harry asked tentatively.

"And why would that be?"

Harry sighed, unconsciously rubbing his forehead. "Because they would interact with each other?"

"More because they would not show the intended interaction. The moon fern has to develop its healing abilities, which it wouldn't if it was blocked by the asphodel; therefore you have to mix it into the potion at once by stirring counter-clockwise." Seeing that Harry was listening intensely, Severus dove into a monologue about the healing qualities of moon fern, and both of them were so engrossed in the matter that they didn't hear the knock at the entrance door to Severus' quarters. Only when they heard Minerva shout to Severus to let her in, the two of them became aware of the fact that the deputy headmistress wanted to visit them.

"I'll be back in a blink, Mr. Potter. Please rest for a moment," Severus advised his student and left the room, only to return a minute later. "Professor McGonagall wants to speak to you urgently. Are you up to see her?"

* * *

_I am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Do I have to speak with Professor McGonagall, sir? I'd rather continue our Potions studies," Harry replied in a small voice, causing Severus to smirk.

"It would be better, and I don't think it will take long; she's only concerned about you," Severus replied, and seeing that Harry gave him a confirming nod, he left the room, motioning Minerva to enter.

The teacher sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, giving him a piercing look. "How are you, Harry?" she enquired worriedly.

"Fine," Harry replied automatically, before he quickly corrected himself, "Well, at least much better."

"Are you all right here with Professor Snape?" Minerva asked hesitantly. "Professor Dumbledore and Ms. Granger were very worried about you."

Harry couldn't hold back a snort. "Yes, Professor, I'm fine here, and Professor Snape is taking good care of me. He's even teaching me Potions to help me prepare for the NEWTs," he explained, before he added hesitantly, "Professor Dumbledore and Hermione are only angry because he won't let them in. However, that's not Professor Snape's fault, but he spoke with me about the matter and we agreed to let only you or Madam Pomfrey in to visit me as long as I'm not fully recovered."

"Oh why, thank you, Mr. Potter," Minerva replied surprised. "By the way, since Professor Dumbledore wasn't able to talk to you personally, he asked me to tell you that he has arranged for your quarters. However, he estimated your wish to have the entrance on the Astronomy tower quite unreasonable and decided to place the entrance in the dungeons right next to Professor Snape's quarters." Seeing that Harry didn't look very pleased, she continued, "Apparently he thought that it was as far away from everything else as it would be on the Astronomy tower, and if he placed your quarters in the dungeons, Professor Snape and you could keep an eye on each other. He always seems to worry about the two of you."

"Well, all right. At the moment, we're getting along well, and he's right; the dungeons are as far away from everything else as the tower, although I love the height more."

"Harry, will you call me, if you need help in Transfiguration? I'd be willing to teach you anytime."

"Thanks a lot for offering, Professor. I really appreciate it."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry had to speak a week more in bed, until Severus finally allowed him to get up and study. During the next weeks, Severus kept tutoring Harry in all subjects except for Transfiguration, which Minerva taught him every second day, and Charms that he intended to study for later in the summer.

One night, Harry woke up thinking, '_I'm nearly back to full health; shouldn't I move to my own quarters instead of bothering the professor with my presence?_' He unconsciously rubbed his forehead against the headache, which was keeping him from sleep that night, and thought, '_It's quite comfortable here though. He keeps everyone except for McGonagall and Pomfrey away, he helps me with my studies, and he'll surely be able to give me something against my headache_.'

When Severus came to check on him like he still did every morning, Harry began to voice his thoughts to the astonished teacher. Sensing that the boy had more to tell him, Severus stuck the thermometer under Harry's armpit and quietly felt his pulse, while he was listening to the child's rambling.

"Mr. Potter," he finally replied. "You're not a burden to me, and I don't mind at all having you here. On the contrary, you're not fully recovered and there are still days..." '_like today_,' he thought to himself, "on which you'll have to stay in bed because your condition is worse." He took the thermometer back and continued, "Today is such a day; you have quite a fever again." He pulled a phial out of his robe pocket and handed it to Harry.

Harry groaned. "Will I ever get better, Professor?" he asked, feeling totally annoyed at being sick all the time.

Severus sighed. "You will; however, you made yourself so bad by ignoring your condition when you fell ill in the first place. Therefore, your immune system is weakened and you might become sick easier in the near future. Since you showed us that you're not able to look after yourself, I have to insist that you stay here under my supervision until you're completely recovered from this lung infection, which might still take a few weeks." He smirked. "If you think that you're staying here overly long, I suggest that you speak with Professor McGonagall about it. She once had to stay a month because she thought that she didn't have to stay off work when she caught the wizard's flu." Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was listening interestedly.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

"You are welcome," Severus said softly, while Harry was drifting off to sleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

The weeks passed uneventfully, and Harry managed to take all his NEWTs with the exception of Charms without any problems.

In the morning after Harry's test week, Severus came to check on him as usual and stated, "I believe that I could release you to your own quarters if that is what you wish. However, if I do so, it'll imply that you're completely recovered. This means that I cannot keep anyone from you anymore and that both of us have to attend dinner in the Great Hall every evening."

"All right, thank you Professor," Harry replied, not knowing if he should be happy to be allowed to live in his own quarters or if he would miss being together with his teacher and mentor, whom he had gotten used to being together with during the last weeks.

During the next month, Harry concentrated on making his lesson plan for the coming school year and preparing his first classes, before he began to study intensely for his Charms exam, which took place in the last week of the holidays. He also spent much time with Hermione, enjoying that they weren't students anymore and could do what they wanted.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the evening after his Charms exam, Harry was sitting in his office, brooding over his lesson plans, while Hermione had gone to visit her parents for a few days. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Severus stepped in. "Professor Potter, you know that you are not to miss dinner, don't you?" the man sneered, raising an eyebrow.

'_Is it that late?_' Harry wondered and replied, "I'm sorry, I seem to have completely forgotten the time. I was trying to get my lesson plans together."

"Excited?" Severus asked softly.

"Well, it would be a lie if I said no," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Weren't you excited when you had to teach for the first time?"

Severus let out a small snort. "Yes, I was. However, in contrary to me, it's not your first time. You have been teaching the DA for three years and have much experience, which I didn't have when I began to teach." He remained silent for a few seconds before he continued, "Well, I know an efficient remedy against this kind of excitement." He once more raised an eyebrow at his younger colleague.

"And what might that be?" Harry asked, giving his former teacher an expecting look.

"Were seven years of Potions classes not enough to teach you how calming the brewing of potions can be?" Severus asked, smirking.

Harry snorted. "Brewing potions is calming? If you breathe into my neck waiting for me to make a mistake?" He raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of the Potions Master's gesture.

"Well, you're not a student anymore, you received an O in your Potions NEWTs, and I thought I had understood that you said something about the brewing of potions in combination with the word 'fun,' Severus countered, and the edges of his mouth pulled slightly upwards.

Harry sighed, unconsciously rubbing his forehead against the headache that had been bothering him all day. "Do I understand that correctly, sir? You came to invite me to brew a potion?"

Severus smirked. "No, I came to scold you for not showing up at dinner. But you told me..."

"Ah, it's all right," Harry replied, getting annoyed. "Could we perhaps brew a headache potion?"

Severus threw him a piercing glance. "No, we can't. In fact, I need to brew lemon drops for the headmaster." Ignoring Harry's snort, he reached into his robe pocket and produced a phial, which he held out for Harry. Seeing his questioning look, he sneered, "Well, I thought we could have a drink together and start calling each other by our given names, seeing that we're colleagues now. As you know I'm Severus."

"Harry," Harry replied, feeling utterly confused as he took the phial and gulped down the content. "Oh thanks, that's much better," he added as he felt the headache potion take effect, sighing in relief. "All right then, let's go and brew lemon drops for the headmaster."

**The End**

_There is a small one-shot sequel to this story: "Harry's Sight of the Dementors"_

I _am not a native speaker of English. So please excuse my mistakes!_

_All recognizable characters belong to __Mrs. Rowling__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
